projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Craftian general election, 1984
} | width="33%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Theodore Wright | Jim McIntyre |- ! align="left"|Party | Liberty | National |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 24 September 1980 | 25 October 1969 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Makalay | Oronton |- ! align="left"|Last election | 37 seats, 39.48% | 35 seats, 28.31% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 33 | 25 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 4 | 10 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 147,774 | 141,524 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 37.12% | 35.55% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 2.36% | 6.76% |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- ! ! Third party ! Fourth party |- | | | |- | | width="33%" | width="33%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Edwin Stevenson | William Weber |- ! align="left"|Party | Protection | Independent Craftia |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 15 July 1981 | 21 January 1982 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Coastalis | Central Hills |- ! align="left"|Last election | 9 seats, 13.10% | 12 seats, 14.84% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 12 | 5 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 3 | 7 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 69,588 | 26,911 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 17.48% | 6.76% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 4.38% | 8.08% |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | colspan="3" align="center"| |- | colspan="3" align="center"|Craftian Provincial Legislative Assembly after the election |- | | align="left" colspan="2"|'Government (33):' }| } | }} Liberty (33) Supported by (5): }| } | }} Independent Craftia (5) Opposition (37): }| } | }} National (25) }| } | }} Protection (12) |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Premier before election' | align="right" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Premier' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Theodore Wright Liberty | align="right" style="width: 25%"|Theodore Wright Liberty |} A general election was held on Saturday, 12 May 1984 to elect the members of the 18th Provincial Parliament of the Province of Craftia (East Craftia), and the first (and only) election held in the eastern zone during the Craftian War of Independence. The result was another hung parliament. The incumbent centre-left Craftia Liberty Party government, led by Premier Theodore Wright, formed another confidence and supply agreement with the centrist Independent Craftia Party, led by William Weber. The legislature was downsized from 94 to 75 members, due to the seats in the western zone being unable to send MPs to parliament. Results National results } | align="left"|Craftia Liberty Party | align="right"|147,774 | align="right"|37.12 | | align="right"| 6.36 | align="right"|33 | align="right"| 4 |- | | align="left"|National Party of Craftia | align="right"|141,524 | align="right"|35.55 | | align="right"| 6.76 | align="right"|25 | align="right"| 10 |- | | align="left"|Protection of Craftia Party | align="right"|69,588 | align="right"|17.48 | | align="right"| 16.38 | align="right"|12 | align="right"| 3 |- | | align="left"|Independent Craftia Party | align="right"|26,911 | align="right"|6.76 | | align="right"| 8.08 | align="right"|5 | align="right"| 7 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|12,301 | align="right"|3.09 | | align="right"| 0.17 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 1 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|398,099 | colspan="2"| | ! align="right"|75 | |} }} }}